


Damn those sweater paws!!!

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Sweaters & Sofas [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Oversized Sweater, sex on the sofa, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: He loves nothing more than to see his boyfriend wearing nothing but his sweater. But damn those sweater paws!





	

“Hhhnnnggg… aaaah…”

“Baby, move,” commands his boyfriend.

Mark was on Jaebum’s lap, undulating. Jaebum latches his lips on his swollen red nipples, sucking and biting it while his hands continues to spread his ass cheeks to accommodate his cock. Mark was wearing nothing but an oversized faded pink sweater which was a size too big for him yet it was the cutest thing that Jaebum had ever seen. 

His hands, just peeking over the sleeves, holding on to him as if he was the anchor of his ship during the rough seas. The sweater all ruffled up under his arms to accommodate Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum continues to assault his neck and chest, while thrusting upwards, hitting Mark’s prostate over and over again. Eliciting whimpers and whines from his beautiful baby. Glistening from the slight perspiration that coated Mark’s body. 

It was times like this that Jaebum thinks Mark is most beautiful. They both were man of little words but this is one of the ways that Jaebum could show Mark what he means to him.

“Hhnngg… t-t-too f-full.. hnng.”

Jaebum grip his cock firmly in his palm. Stroking from tip to base, loving the velvety feeling of his hot cock. His mouth never leaving his nipples. He just teases them alternately. Mark stop moving as he was getting lost with the feeling of Jaebum teasing his nipples.

“I didn't say you can stop moving baby.”

Mark whines but he began to move again.

  
  


 

A few hours before, Jaebum came home, feeling tired and stressed out from work. It wasn't easy being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Problems popped up one after another that needed solution. At the end of the day, though he was able to settle it, it left him all drained. He couldn't wait till he goes home to his writer boyfriend. He was sure that he was waiting for him, hopefully with a hot meal.

 

Mark was happy. He had finally finished 1 more chapter for his new book. He had coop himself up in the study room wearing his favourite oversized sweater and boxer shorts. He always felt that he think better in those clothes in an air conditioned room. He could finally stretch out. He figure that he could prepare a simple meal of spaghetti for him and Jaebum. They had been eating separately and takeout meals as they had been busy with work lately. It was time to pamper him.

 

Mark heard the front door open and close when he was in the kitchen, quickly finishing up his cooking. His boyfriend was right on time. He knew his work was stressful. He hoped that him helping out at home would help him relax more.

“Welcome home babe.”

He just heard Jaebum grunts. Mark smiled. He knew that Jaebum was just tired and wants to relax. He took out an ice cold beer from the refrigerator. There was nothing like winding down a stressful day with a nice ice cold beer at the comfort of your own home. 

 

Jaebum could hear the refrigerator door open and close. He was seating on the sofa, after loosening his tie and tossing his jacket aside. He was glad to be home. Home was an escape for him. He was stretching his limbs when he saw his adorable boyfriend walking in wearing a sweater which was a size too big for him, his hands almost disappearing except the tip of his fingers. His hair all mussed up. Eyes slightly red and teary. 

He must have been writing the whole day and took the time to prepare dinner. Jaebum could smell the delicious smell in the air. But he was getting distracted by Mark’s damn sweater paws. Damn those sweater paws holding his ice cold beer. He hoped to all the gods that he was wearing nothing underneath it.

 

“Here’s your beer babe.”

Jaebum took the beer, took a sip and pulls Mark so that he landed on his lap.

“Hi baby.”

He started kissing him and feeling him up. He felt a slight disappointment when he felt his boxer shorts. But that wasn't stopping him. He began palming Mark's crotch, coaxing his cock to play. He slowly pulled his boxer shorts down while pulling him so that Mark was now straddling him.

“You sly dog.”

Jaebum chuckles.

 

 

Jaebum began slipping his hands under his sweater while caressing his sides. Slowly rubbing his nipples, making them hard before he pulled the sweater up, just enough so that he could put his head underneath to kiss and lick Mark's nipples. Mark was whimpering and whining, when he wanted to take off his sweater, he felt Jaebum pulled it back down, shaking his head.

“Keep it on baby.”

Mark could only nod his head. It was kinda hot to not be able to see what Jaebum was doing under the sweater. He was just feeling his tongue, teeth and mouth on him. He could feel his cock leaking. When Mark couldn't stand it, he pulled Jaebum's face up so that he could bite on those lips that he had been longing the whole day. 

He could slowly feel Jaebum slipping his finger into him. Mark shudders with arousal. He could feel Jaebum adding his fingers one by one. It made Mark keep anticipating what is next. It felt like it was too long since they last had sex but the truth was it was less than a week ago that they were christening the table in the study room.

 

“Hur-r-r-ry.”

Jaebum smirked. He lifted Mark’s hips to align with his cock while Mark took a hold of Jaebum’s cock and help ease it into him. He was slipping into him slowly, inch by inch, appreciating the slight burn, until Jaebum couldn't wait anymore and pulled him down.

“Aaaahhh.”

“Shhhh… it's okay baby. It's okay. That's all there is. It's all in.”

Pulling his face close to his, whispering in his ears, kissing his tear stricken face, rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down. He could feel his body quivering. It was quivering with pleasure. Jaebum waited for Mark to get use to him even though he couldn't wait to move.

  
  


 

Which leads us to the situation now where Mark was undulating slowly on Jaebum's lap. Taking his time to feel every inch of Jaebum moving in him. It was a delicious burn when he felt Jaebum spreading his ass cheeks. Sweat sliding down Mark's back. Hair plastered to their head.

“Baby, you are so hot inside.”

Jaebum murmurs while mouthing his collarbones.

“Hhnngg.”

Mark was whining. He wanted more. He started bouncing on Jaebum's cock, hoping that Jaebum understood his urgency. Mark almost sigh in ecstasy when he felt Jaebum thrusting more and more upwards and when his hand wrapped around his leaking and throbbing cock. Just when he thought he could unravel, Jaebum slowed down his pace. Teasing him. Mark whimpers in protest. Jaebum picked up his pace again.

“B-babe-e-e, m-more.”

Jaebum kissed him. Sucking in his tongue. Biting on his now plump and swollen lips. His neediness was Jaebum’s poison. He knew how to get Jaebum to do what he wants. Even Jaebum knew that. He didn’t care. If that was what his Mark wanted, he would do it.

“B-baby. A-always so tight and h-hot f-for me… hnngg”

 

Jaebum began thrusting upwards furiously. Holding Mark down. He could feel Mark writhing. Sweat dripping down their body. His whimpering and whining was music to his ears. He wanted to elicit more sounds from him.

Mark came first, crying out his name, spilling himself into Jaebum's hands. It was so hot when Mark pulled Jaebum's hand and licked on it and sucked on it, tasting his own cum. It took a Jaebum a few more thrust before Mark felt warm liquid painting his insides. Filling him to the brim. 

Both of them just sat there, holding on to each other, kissing each other languidly. When they finally stop, Mark was nuzzling Jaebum's cheek, lying on the crook of his neck. Jaebum caressing his face.

 

Mark found it so hot to see that Jaebum was still fully dressed, albeit his pants slightly pulled down just enough to free his cock and his shirt unbuttoned.

“Babe, you didn't even get undressed.”

“Ugh… it's your fault baby.”

“Why me?”

“You and your sweater paws.”

Mark giggles. Jaebum sighs. He loves the sound of Mark's laughter. 

Mark pushed himself up, still straddling Jaebum holding up his sweater paws.

“You mean this?”

Jaebum chuckles. He will be the death of him.

 

Jaebum carried Mark bridal style towards the bathroom.

“What about dinner?”

“Dinner can wait. We need a shower baby.”

“You're just saying that cause you want to do me in the shower.”

“Of course. It’s all your fault that you look so ravishing.”

“It’s just an old ratty sweater babe.”

Jaebum smirked. His boyfriend knew him the best.

“By the way, I like you best wearing my sweater with nothing underneath.”

“You pervert!”

Jaebum bites Mark's nose gently. 

It was a relaxing night for the lovebirds.

  
  


 

The next week, Jaebum was finishing up some work in the study when Mark knocked on the door carrying a mug of coffee for him. He place it on the table by the door and waited till Jaebum looked at him.

“Thanks baby.”

Jaebum was still looking at his documents, not looking at his boyfriend but he knew he brought him coffee. He could smell it. It was his favourite blend.

 

Mark really liked how Jaebum looked at the moment. Wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants with a thick frame black specs perch on his nose. How he could look so dorkily handsome at the same time. Mark cleared his throat and Jaebum looked up to him. He felt his heart was going to drop at the moment. 

Mark was wearing his red sweater, as in his favourite red sweater, and of course it was a size too big for his boyfriend with his fingers peeking out of the sleeves. Damn those sweater paws. But this time, he was pulling the sweater up slightly, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Jaebum groans and gestured Mark over to him. Mark blushed and walked over to him. It was going to be a long night and he was sure he won’t be doing anymore work that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I wrote when I was out of ideas for my other fics. This is a pure indulgence.  
> Inspired by Mark's love of sleeves that gives him sweater paws all the time and the boys habit of sharing clothes.


End file.
